Die Belagerung von AR-558
| Bild= Defiant über AR-558.jpg | Serie= DS9 | Staffel= 7 | Episode= 8 | AusstrahlJahrDe= 1999 |AusstrahlMonatDe= 10 | AusstrahlTagDe= 23 | AusstrahlJahr= 1998 | AusstrahlMonat= 11 | AusstrahlTag= 18 | OriginalLink= :en:The Siege of AR-558 | OriginalTitel= The Siege of AR-558 | ProdNr= 558 | Jahr= 2375 | ErsteSternzeit= unbekannt | LetzteSternzeit= | Autor= Ira Steven Behr | Autor2= Hans Beimler | Regie= Winrich Kolbe |RemAusstrahlJahr= |RemAusstrahlMonat= | RemAusstrahlTag= }} Captain Sisko kämpft auf dem Planeten AR-558 mit einer kleinen Truppe gegen Jem'Hadar und versucht eine Kommunikationsphalanx zu schützen, die die Föderation zuvor vom Dominion eingenommen hatte. Das Dominion versucht nun die Föderation davon abzuhalten, das Kommunikationsprotokoll zu entschlüssen und so die Standorte der Dominion-Stützpunkte herauszufinden. Es beginnt ein blutiger Kampf um die Basis. Zusammenfassung Prolog Rom steht auf der Bühne des „Vic's“ und singt vor Vic Fontaine. Als er fertig ist, fragt er Vic wie dieser ihn fand und erntet großes Lob. Rom hofft nun auf einen Auftritt doch Vic lehnt ab, da zwei Sänger an einem Abend keine gute Idee wären. Er bräuchte eher jemanden der vor seinem Auftritt Stimmung macht und Rom meint, dass er das auch machen würde, doch Vic lehnt auch dies ab. In diesem Moment erscheint Dr. Bashir und bittet Vic um die Audioaufnahmen seiner Lieblingssongs. Vic ist nicht sicher das die Truppen an der Front 400 Jahre alte Musik hören wollen aber Dr. Bashir meint, dass die Songs zwar so alt wären aber durch Vics Gesang nicht so alt klingen würden. Wenn sie gut ankommen würde Vic gerne mit auf die Versorgungsmission kommen aber Dr. Bashir meint, dass es an ihrem Ziel wohl leider keine Holosuite gäbe. Captain Sisko sieht sich im Aufenthaltsraum die aktuellen Verlustmeldungen an als Constable Odo ihm die neuesten Sicherheitsprotokolle bringt. Sisko meint das er an diesem Krieg die Verlustmeldungen wohl am meisten in Erinnerung behalten wird. Seit Beginn des Krieges hat er versucht jeden Namen aufmerksam zu lesen um der Opfer zu gedenken die gebracht wurden, doch mittlerweile verschwimmen die Namen. Kira meldet von der OPS, dass die ''Defiant'' bereit zum Abflug ist. In der Messe der Defiant beklagt sich Quark, dass er diese Versorgungsmission begleitet, doch Ezri weist ihn darauf hin, dass der Große Nagus ihn persönlich für diese Mission ausgesucht hat um Informationen zu sammeln. Quark meint, dass Zek doch schon alles aus den Berichten der Sternenflotte wüsste und dass er auch Nog fragen könnte. In diesem Moment wird das Schiff angegriffen. Ezri eilt sofort zur Brücke. Quark folgt ihr und trifft unterwegs auf Worf. Quark wundert sich, weil er glaubte, dass das Chin'toka-System von der Föderation kontrolliert würde, doch Worf meint, dass das Dominion stetig versucht sein ehemaliges Hoheitsgebiet zurückzuerobern. Auf der Brücke angekommen sieht Quark grade noch wie das Jem'Hadar-Schiff zerstört wird. Um sich abzulenken versucht er sich mit Nog zu unterhalten wird aber bald von Captain Sisko der Brücke verwiesen. Nog ist wütend über seinen Onkel doch Ezri meint, dass er nur sehr nervös sei. Die Defiant erreicht den Orbit um AR-558. Dr. Bashir macht Meldung, dass alle Versorgungsgüter fertig für den Transport sind und Sisko gibt den Befehl zum Runterbeamen. Auf der Oberfläche wird das Außenteam sofort unter Beschuss genommen. AR-558 Sisko stellt fest das sie mit Föderationsphasern angegriffen werden. Er gibt sich zu erkennen und das Feuer wird eingestellt. Lieutenant Nadia Larkin die kommandierende Offizierin begrüßt Sisko und berichtet ihm, das ihr Captain und Commander getötet wurden. Sie beauftragt Crewman Vargas mit der Verteilung der Güter, doch dieser beklagt sich darüber, dass die Crew des Planeten statt Versorgungsgüter zu erhalten endlich abgelöst werden sollte, da das laut Sternenflottenvorschriften schon vor 2 Monaten hätte passieren sollen. Leutnant Larkin zeigt Captain Sisko den Grund für das große Interesse an diesem Planeten: Eine Kommunikationsphalanx des Dominion die es der Sternenflotte ermöglichen soll Zugriff auf das gesamte Kommunikationsnetzwerk des Feindes zu nehmen. Captain Sisko meint, dass sie auf keinen Fall vom Dominion zurückerobert werden darf aber Leutnant Larkin bemerkt, dass die Sternenflotte nicht begreift in welcher Situation sich ihre Crew befindet. Nach fünf Monaten unter ständigen Angriffen der Jem'Hadar wurde die Crew von 150 dezimiert auf 43. Sisko zeigt Verständniss für den Lieutenant und verspricht die Sternenflotte eingehend zu informieren befürchtet aber, dass sie aufgrund der generellen schlechten Personalsituation im Sektor wahrscheinlich noch länger auf Verstärkung warten müssen. Währenddessen bekommt das Außenteam erste Eindrücke vom Zustand der Crew. Leutnant Dax bemerkt gegenüber Crewman Kellin, dass einer ihrer früheren Wirte Ingenieur war woraufhin sie prompt zur Reparatur der Phalanx eingespannt wird. Nog bemerkt, dass Crewman Reese Ketracel-White-Röhrchen der Jem'Hadar die er getötet hat an einer Kette um den Hals trägt. Nog bewundert die Crew als Helden, weil sie so lange durchgehalten haben obwohl zwei Drittel ihrer Einheit getötet wurden. Quark versucht Nog klar zu machen, dass das nicht die Sternenflotte sei die er sonst kennt. Diese Menschen sind vom Krieg gezeichnet. Doch Nog versteht ihn nicht. Währenddessen versporgt Dr. Bashir die Verwundeten. Als er Crewman Vargas Arm Versorgen will bedroht dieser ihn, weil er nicht will, dass die Wunde die von einem seiner toten Kameraden versorgt wurde nun von jemand anderem versorgt wird. Vargas erzählt von diesem Kameraden und bricht in Tränen aus. Schließlich lässt er Bashir an seine Wunde. Captain Sisko und Lieutenant Larkin bereden die taktische Lage als Dr. Bashir dazu kommt. Er berichtet dem Captain, dass der physische und psychische Zustand der Crew höchst bedenklich ist und dass sie umgehend abgelöst werden müssen, doch Sisko denkt, dass das vorerst nicht geschehen wird. In diesem Moment gibt es eine Explosion. Ein Crewman ist durch eine Subraummine umgekommen. Die Crew berichtet, dass schon viele Crewman durch solche Houdini getötet wurden und dass bisher keine Möglichkeit gab sie zu deaktivieren. Commander Worf meldet sich und berichtet, dass die Defiant von zwei Schiffen angegriffen wird. Außerdem setzt das Dominion Bodentruppen ab. Worf will das Außenteam sofort hochbeamen, doch Captain Sisko entscheidet, dass sie auf dem Planeten bleiben um die Crew zu unterstützen. Feindkontakt Die Crew hat ihre Verteidigungspositionen eingenommen. Man versucht etwas über die Stärke des Gegners herauszufinden aber ohne Erfolg, dann kommt es zum Angriff. Dieser stellt sich aber nur als Finte heraus um die Stärke und die Positionen der Sternenflotte zu ergründen. Es kommt zu einem weiteren Houdini-Zwischenfall welcher Sisko dazu bewegt Leutnant Dax und Crewman Kellin mit einer damit zu beauftragen eine Möglichkeit zu finden die Minen unschädlich zu machen. Kellin ist skeptisch ob sie eine Möglichkeit finden doch Ezri ist zuversichtlich, dass sie Erfolg haben werden. Quark bringt Nog Essen aber dieser lehnt es ab. Er will in Gegenwart der Sternenflottencrew nicht schwach erscheinen. Quark versucht ihm klar zumachen, dass er sich immer mehr zu einem verbissenen Soldaten entwickelt aber Nog entgegnet nur, dass er sich nicht wie ein typischer Ferengi unter einem Stein verkriechen will wenn es Ärger gibt. Quark hingegen meint, dass die Föderation auf die Ferengi-Allianz hätte hören sollen und verhandeln statt Krieg zu führen. Sisko ruft Nog zu sich und beauftragt ihn, Leutnant Larkin und Crewman Reese damit die Stärke der Jem'Hadar herauszufinden. Quark versucht noch Nog davor zu bewahren aber sowohl Captain Sisko als auch Nog halten ihn davon ab. Quark beschwert sich bei Sisko, dass dieser Jake niemals auf eine solche Mission schicken würde. Unterdessen gelingt Ezri und Kellin ein erster Schritt in Richtung Deaktivierung der Minen. Sie unterhalten sich über die Erinnerungen die Ezri in sich trägt und wie verwirrend das ist. Erzi erzählt, dass sie das erste mal an der Front ist, dass jedoch viele ihrer früheren Wirte schon oft gekämpft haben. Kellin meint, dass es etwas anderes ist Erinnerungen zu besitzen oder etwas selbst zu erleben. Ezri meint sie wird es bald herausfinden. Der Spähtrupp findet das Lager der Jem'Hadar. Nach kurzer Aufklärung machen sie sich auf den Rückweg, werden aber unterwegs angegriffen. Larkin wird getötet und Nog getroffen aber Reese kann ihn zurück ins Lager bringen. Während Rees Meldung macht wird Nog versorgt. Als Captain Sisko nach ihm sehen will sagt Quark ihm aufgebracht, dass Nog ein Bein verlieren wird. Dr. Bashir ist nicht sicher ob Nog mit einer Prothese geholfen werden kann woraufhin Quark wiederum Sisko beschuldigt bis dieser ihn wütend anfährt das er sich um jeden unter seinem Kommando sorgt. Sisko besucht Nog. Dieser versucht wieder keine Schwäche zu zeigen und gibt sich die Schuld an dem was passiert ist aber Sisko beruhigt ihn und lobt ihn für die gute Arbeit. Ezri erscheint und berichtet, dass sie einen Weg gefunden haben die Houdinis zu enttarnen. Tatsächlich gelingt es die Minen zu enttarnen. Aber anstatt sie zu entschärfen beschließt Sisko sie zu benutzen. Ezri und Kellin bekommen den Befehl die Minen in der Schlucht zwischen den verfeindeten Camps zu positionieren. Ezri hat zwar noch bedenken die Minen jetzt selbst einzusetzen aber Siskos Entschluss steht fest. Endgame Die Crew hat wieder Verteidigungspositionen eingenommen. Reese verteilt Munition, einige Crewmitglieder werden nervös. Kellin fragt Sisko ob die Jem'Hadar vor einem Kampf auch nervös werden. Sisko meint, er würde nicht darauf wetten. In diesem Moment ertönt Musik. Dr. Bashir hat die Audioaufzeichnung von Vic aktiviert um alle ein wenig zu entspannen. Er selbst überprüft nochmal routiniert seine Waffe worauf Vargas ihn anspricht. Julian meint er hätte das schon zu oft machen müssen. Die Minen detonieren. Wenig später stürmen die ersten Jem'Hadar auf das Lager zu, die Crew eröffnet das Feuer. Es gelingt zwar die ersten zu töten aber schon bald sterben auch die ersten Crewman und die Jem'Hadar können den Verteidigungsperimeter überwinden und es kommt zum Nahkampf. Auf beiden Seiten kommt es zu großen Verlusten, Vargas und Kellin sterben und selbst Quark ist gezwungen einen Jem'Hadar zu töten. Die Sternenflotte geht als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor und nur wenig später wird die Crew endlich durch Verstärkungen von der [[USS Veracruz|USS Veracruz]] abgelöst. Worf macht Meldung und würdigt den Sieg als würdig um Lieder darüber zu schreiben doch für Sisko war der Preis zu hoch. Reese meint die Verstärkungen seien nur Kinder doch Sisko entgegnet, dass das nicht lange so bleiben werde. Epilog Zurück auf Deep Space 9 benachrichtigt Kira Sisko über die neuesten Verlustmeldungen (1730). Kira meint, dass das viele Namen seien aber Sisko entgegnet, dass es eben nicht nur Namen seien und das sie nicht in Vergessenheit geraten dürften. Hintergrundinformationen *Der Name des Planeten AR-558 ist abgleitet von der Produktionsnummer der Episode (558). *Nog verliert in dieser Folge ein Bein. *Dies ist eine der wenigen Star-Trek-Episoden mit einer FSK-16-Klassifizierung Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Raymond Cruz als Vargas ** Andreas Hosang * Patrick Kilpatrick als Reese **Gerald Paradies * Aron Eisenberg als Fähnrich Nog * Annette Helde als Lieutenant Nadia Larkin **Viola Sauer * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Bill Mumy als Kellin * James Darren als Vic Fontaine Verweise en:The Siege of AR-558 (episode) es:The Siege of AR-558 nl:The Siege of AR-558 Belagerung von AR-558, Die